REENAMORAME
by Haven Walker
Summary: Después de 50 años de matrimonio,la relación Karin y Toshiro se ha apagado. Así que Karin hará todo lo posible por salvar su matrimonio. Pésimo resumen.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES LE EPRTENECEN A TITE KUBO. **

**CAPITULO 1-.**

El estridente sonido de la alarma lo despertó casi de inmediato. Nunca antes había tenido que usar alarma para despertarse pero, ya desde hace bastante tiempo que la necesitaba si no quería quedarse dormido.

Se alisto como rayo, no porque llegara tarde sino porque esa era su rutina. Antes de salir, reparó en el bulto que estaba en la cama. Apenas y se notaba que respiraba. Estaba bien.

En cuanto cerró la puerta el bulto comenzó a removerse. A veces él hacía tanto ruido que era estresante. Sabiendo que no iba a poder dormir se levanto. Tenía tantas ganas de quedarse ahí sin hacer nada. Todo el día. Pero no podía, tenía deberes que hacer. Arrastrando los pies, entró al cuarto de baño y casi tropieza por un charco de agua que había debajo de la bañera.

—Ese hombre nunca aprende— medio gritó levantándose. Siempre, siempre que usaba la bañera dejaba todo tirado. Ni si quiera se molestaba en limpiar después de salir. Era estresante tener que recordarle todos los días. Y como siempre, seguramente comenzaría con "tenía que irme a trabajar" o "el trabajo es primero" y luego se quedaba dormido. O simplemente salía de la habitación para hacer cualquier otra cosa que no sea discutir con ella. Él nunca quería discutir con ella. Para suerte de él pasaba los 7 días de la semana, 16 horas del día en el trabajo y el resto dormido hasta que tenga que ir nuevamente a trabajar.

Cuando, por fin, pudo recostarse a relajarse en la tina suspiro.

Así no se había imaginado su vida. Nunca creyó que acabaría todas las mañanas, enojada por que el piso del baño estaba mojado. O que no vería a su marido más que unos minutos antes de irse a dormir.

Ella no estaba viviendo. Nada.

Extrañaba jugar soccer, ver el atardecer, poder acostarse en su cama y escuchar música o… o pasar tiempo con su marido. Ya no era como antes. Cuando no podían separarse y si lo hacían, se reencontraban con una larga sesión de besos. Incluso en los primeros años de matrimonio era realmente bueno. Los habían disfrutado tanto. Toshiro llegaba a faltar a su trabajo, tomaba días de descanso o vacaciones para pasarlas ambos en el mundo humano. Extrañaba esos días. Extrañaba a ese Toshiro.

¿Cómo había cambiado todo?

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta. Un día estaba viviendo en el paraíso con Toshiro y al siguiente estaba amargada por que el piso del baño estaba húmedo cada mañana.

Llevaba 50 años de casada. Y ya se había acabado todo.

Se abrazó a sí misma. Ahora asustada. ¿Y sí había dejado de querer a Toshiro? ¿Y si él dejo de quererla a ella? Seguramente su vida amorosa con Toshiro había acabado.

No quería eso.

Quería volver a sentir como se estremecía con su toque, como sus besos le quitaban el sueño, como una sonrisa podía alegrarle la semana entera.

"Quizá simplemente ya se acabo el amor" pensó jugueteando con el agua y luchando por no llorar. Ese matrimonio era su vida, no solo porque dejó su vida, literalmente, para estar con él, sino porque ¿Qué mas haría? ¿Ir a buscar a otro? No. Nunca tendría lo que tuvo con Toshiro. ¿Pasar el resto de su larga vida shinigami sola? No soportaria tanta soledad.

Sus ojos se desviaron al reloj que estaba colgado frente al espejo.

Era tarde. Bastante tarde.

Ató su largo cabello descuidadamente, se coloco su uniforme y salió con shumpo directo al trabajo.

* * *

><p>Cuando llego al escuadrón ya habían pasado 2 horas desde que empezó su turno. Tenía que ir con el capitán y explicarle.<p>

Genial, lo último que quería que le gritara lo incompetente que era. Avanzó por los pasillos y notó que extrañamente, había muchas más personas que no conocía. Pero ella conocía a todos en el escuadrón. Lo que significaba que había nuevos reclutas.

Ni siquiera recordaba cómo se sentía ser nuevo recluta. De hecho la mayoría de los recuerdos eran momentos con Toshiro.

Los primeros meses no podían quitarse las manos de encima. No recordaba una noche o una mañana en que no hayan hecho el amor. Toshiro había sido tan apasionado. Solo pensarlo hacia que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera. También recordaba que cada vez que lo hacían, cada vez que la besa él siempre le repetía cuanto la amaba.

Nadie nunca hubiera creído que Toshiro era de los que decían "Te amo" de hecho casi nadie creyó que estaban juntos al principio. Pero nadie conocía a Toshiro como ella, o por lo menos como antes lo conocía.

Tocó la puerta de la oficina del capitán. Cuando escuchó el "pasa" tragó en seco.

Cuando abrió la puerta se sorprendió de no ver la cara del capitán, sino la de una chica que nunca había conocido. Tenía el cabello rubio largo, que terminaba en su espalda baja. Ojos azules y enormes con unas pestañas que no podían ser naturales. Su rostro era ovalado y su nariz pequeña y fina. Parecía modelo de revistas como las del mundo humano. Aunque esta no parecía que era anoréxica o que había recurrido a cirugías.

La chica hecho un último vistazo al capitán con una expresión coqueta, como si estuviera comiéndoselo con los ojos. Luego le dio una mirada a Karin, como si la estuviera evaluando. Salió de ahí pavoneándose casi chocando el hombro con Karin.

—Llegas tarde. — el capitán estaba sentado en el escritorio mirando los varios papeles que tenía que revisar. Ni siquiera la miro a los ojos.

—Fue tu culpa, no limpiaste el baño.

—Tengo trabajo no puedo ocuparme de esas cosas — Toshiro firmo algunas cuantas hojas. — No se sí te has dado cuenta pero hay nuevos reclutas. Tengo aun más trabajo.

— ¿Y crees que yo si tengo tiempo para preocuparme por ellas? ¡No eres el único que trabaja!

—Yo soy capitán. — Toshiro ni se inmutó ante la inminente discusión. No tenía tiempo para ello, de por si tenía suficientes preocupaciones.

—Y tienes un teniente y a otros chorro cientos de shinigami a tu mandó. Cualquiera puede hacer tu trabajo pero tú ni siquiera puedes limpiar el bendito baño.

—Karin, por favor no vengas a molestar. Estoy ocupado.

—Tenías tiempo para la recluta esa antes que yo ¿no? — puso sus manos en sus caderas lo cual, milagrosamente Toshiro se dio cuenta. Eso solo podía significar que la discusión apenas había comenzado.

—Yukiko estaba ayudando, algo que últimamente no haces mucho en este escuadrón. — dejo a un lado los documentos mientras miraba a Karin.

— ¡Yo ayudo en este escuadrón! — grito acercándose. Odiaba que Toshiro pusiera esa cara fría y sin expresión. Esa cara que ponía con todas las personas, antes para ella era la excepción, nunca se portaba tan distante pero ahora, era una más de los que no quería que se acercara a él. Ese era el objetivo de ese rostro, no mostrar si le importabas o no.

— ¿entonces qué estás haciendo aquí parada? — enarco una ceja.

Sus ojos no eran como antes, no daban a decir nada.

Todo él era tan frio. Sintió un gran dolor que le comprimía el pecho. Se acabo. su matrimonio se había acabado.

Contuvo las lágrimas, no quería que Toshiro la viera llorar por él.

Pero él ya sabía. Ella estaba triste. Quería decir algo. Debería decir algo pero solo se le quedó viendo cuando salía.

Se sentía idiota.

¿Cuándo había comenzado a tratarla así?

Rememoró los últimos años. Era un patán, era un idiota. Se habían distanciado tanto. Su trabajo lo absorbió y Karin quedó de lado.

Él no quería que terminara. Lo mejor sería hablar con Karin. Aun podían solucionarlo.

Se levantó y camino hasta la puerta pero cuando la abrió apareció Yukiko. Ella había sido de gran utilidad con el papeleo. Cuando llegó a su oficina, ella ya estaba ya haciendo papeleo, era más eficiente que su propia teniente.

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó tratando de evadirla.

—Le traigo un desayunó hecho por mí misma — dijo levantando el obento. No había almorzado aun pero no sentía tanta hambre.

—No tengo tiempo. — Yukiko no se apartó del camino. Lo cual lo irrito.

—Pero Hitsugaya-taicho…

—¿Sabes por dónde se fue Ka…Kurosaki-san— se corrigió, para mantener su profesionalidad le llamaba por su apellido en el trabajo.

Yukiko frunció el ceño.

—No. — contesto cortante. Toshiro ni siquiera notó que estaba enojada. — pero no se preocupe por ello en estos momentos Taicho. Sera mejor que se relaje unos momentos, últimamente ha estado demasiado presionado. — coloco sus manos en los hombros y lo llevó a su silla. Comenzó a darle un lento masaje que no parecía mal intencionado pero aún así le quito sus manos de encima. Sí Karin se fue con shumpo, y seguro que lo había hecho, ya no podría alcanzarla.

* * *

><p>—Oh Karin-chan ahí estas — la teniente de la decima división se acercó a ella. Había estado entrenando en el dojo desde que salió de la oficina de Toshiro. Ella nunca se había caracterizado por encerrarse en su cuarto a escuchar música deprimente y llorar por sus pesares. Prefería matarse de cansancio. Estaba acostada en el piso de madera después de una ardua sesión de entrenamiento.<p>

— ¿Qué pasa Rangiku-san?

—Te he estado buscando por todas partes. — reclamó haciendo pucheros.

—¿Por qué? ¿Me llama Toshiro? — sonó demasiado ansiosa para su gusto.

—No ¿Por qué?

—Nada — Esa era lo peor que pudo decirle a Matsumoto, un nada, en su idioma significaba "tengo algo condenadamente malo" por lo que ella recurría a su plan de "O me lo cuentas o me lo cuentas" lo cual no era nada bueno. Matsumoto no tuvo ni siquiera que decir nada porque Karin comenzó a hablar solita. — Toshiro y yo estamos separándonos — su voz se le quebró pero desvió la vista para que no viera que quería llorar.

—¿Qué? Pero ustedes no pueden separarse son la pareja más feliz que conozco. Además la más pasional, y eso que yo he visto muchas— aseguro poniendo un dedo en sus labios y rememorando la vez que los había cachado haciendo…"trabajo" a altas horas de la noche en la oficina de Toshiro.

Karin se sonrojo levemente.

—Todo se acabo Rangiku-san. Se nos acabo el amor.

—Oh Karin-chan el amor no se acaba. Se puede dormir pero tienes que luchar por despertarlo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que aun puedes salvar tu matrimonio. Tienes que re-enamorar a mi Taicho. Y yo te ayudare.

* * *

><p><strong>MIL GRACIAS A TANIA WALKER POR AYUDARME A HACERLO A PESAR QUE ÚLTIMAMENTE ESTA SUPER OCUPADA. <strong>

**¿QUE HARÍA SIN TI NEE-SAN?**

**REVIEWS SI LES GUSTO. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen a Tite Kubo. **

**Me alegra mucho que les haya gustado y agradezco los reviews. **

**Tezzi rouses: Hola. mil gracias por el comentario, en serio, me dio muchos ánimos. Lamentablemente, yo no tengo face, lo se es extraño pero es que, la verdad resulto dar mas molestias que nada. De todos modos gracias por la invitación. Y espero no decepcionarte. **

Capitulo 2-.

Karin observó a detalle las diversas prendas que tenía en la cama. Había salido mucho antes del trabajo, no solo para no ver a Toshiro sino para comenzar a efectuar el plan de reconquistarlo. Aunque mirando las prendas ya no estaba tan convencida.

Lencería, vestidos, y atuendos provocadores. Ella solía usar simplemente su traje de shinigami como todos los shinigami pero Matsumoto consiguió toda esa ropa y le afirmo y reafirmo que era necesario para recuperarlo.

Recordó la charla que había tenido ese mismo día unas horas entes.

_FLASH BACK _

—_Lo primero que tienes que hacer es quitarle el sexo por completo — Karin se sonrojo pero no dejo de prestarle atención. _

—_De hecho… Rangiku-san — dijo casi en susurro— hace bastante tiempo que Toshiro y yo no… _

— _¡Oh por todas las zampakutoh! Esto es más grave de lo que creía. ¿Cómo han podido aguantar sin acercamientos carnales? No importa, tenemos que ponernos las pilas Karin-chan. Porque me temo que tienes competencia — lo último lo dijo como si fuera un secreto. _

— _¿Competencia? _

—_hay nuevos reclutas y mi taicho tiene bastante popularidad entre las nuevas. Te lo aseguro, y hay una sobre todo, una tal Yukiko, que realmente quiere quitártelo. _

_Recordó a la chica que había salido de la oficina cuando ella entro. Matsumoto tenía razón, si no compensaba a enamorarlo de nuevo iba a perderlo. _

—_Entonces… ¿Qué tengo que hacer?_

—_El primer paso es que te desee. Que sepa lo que ha estado perdiendo. Pero debes dejarlo con las ganas, que no crea que porque están casados le vas a dar todo sin que se lo gane. Pero por sobre todas las cosas Karin, no caigas en la tentación. Su matrimonio no puede estar basado solo en el sexo. Y si cedes a él, entonces no faltara mucho para que eso acabe y luego ya no habrá vuelta atrás._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK _

Metió toda la ropa en el dormitorio y saco una pijama nueva. Consistía en un camisón negro y un bóxer femenino con unos cuantos adornos en él.

Se sonrojo de solo mirarse al espejo. Ella siempre fue una chica poco femenina, incluso después de casarse. A Toshiro nunca le importó eso, él sabía cómo hacerla sentir hermosa y sexy sin necesidad de cambiarse nada, pero por lo visto ahora tenía que recurrir a estas cosas.

Se admiro de perfil en el espejo. Karin no había resaltado por tener el pecho más…llamativo, pero tampoco era plana. Ahora con ese camisón que estaba un poco ajustado en la cintura se veía bien atribuida pero no en exageración como Matsumoto. Y sus piernas parecían más largas que de costumbre. ¿O era acaso que siempre había tenido esas piernas y nunca se dio cuenta?

"Cielos" pensó acomodándose el cabello detrás de la oreja" si cuando estaba en la preparatoria hubiera sabido que tenía esta potencial, nadie me hubiera molestado."

Escucho como la puerta de la habitación se abría y unos cansados pasos llegaban hasta la cama. Se notaba realmente cansado. No escucho otro ruido así que seguramente cayo rendido a la cama y no despertaría hasta el día siguiente.

"Perfecto Karin, lo hiciste tan bien" se regaño sarcásticamente. Suspiro y salió de la habitación. Camino descalza hasta llegar al tocador donde Toshiro había dejado a Hyorinmarou. Acaricio la espada con la yema e sus dedos. Toshiro amaba esa espada. Antes siempre le contaba historias sobre Hyorinmarou y lo que sentía la primera vez que hablo con él y un montón de cosas. Karin amaba la forma en la que le brillaban los ojos cuando hablaba de él. La levanto y la puso en la repisa junto a su cama, en la que estaba su zampakutoh también.

Cuando se hundió en la cama sintió que todo su cuerpo s estremecía. No se volteo a ver a Toshiro pero sentía su mirada intensa. Casi parecía que la estuviera acariciando físicamente. Trato de mantener el control de su cuerpo y mostro el rostro más tranquilo que pudo.

—Karin— la voz de Toshiro salió ronca a causa del evidente deseo.

Desde lo que paso en la mañana, había estado preparando las palabras para decirle cuando hablara con ella. Incluso cuando llego esperaba que saliera del baño y le arrojaría las cartas sobre la mesa, repasarían las soluciones y luego se decidirían por una. Ese era el plan. Lamentablemente llegó y estaba tan cansado que pensó que se quedaría dormido antes de que saliera del baño pero cuando salió, cuando la vio vestida así, cuando acaricio a Hyorinmarou. Todos sus sentidos se despertaron y se sacudieron el cansancio que tenia. Era una diosa. Para él siempre había sido una diosa pero parece que lo había olvidado. De repente sus bóxers negros estaban demasiado estrechos para su gusto.

Cuando Karin se recostó en la cama sus cabellos se esparcieron por la almohada y el delicioso aroma de fresas lleno sus fosas nasales. Olía tan perfecto. Prácticamente se le hizo agua la boca.

— ¿Y esa ropa? — su voz tembló un poco y rogó porque Karin no se haya dado cuenta.

—No es nada — contestó tratando de no caer en su voz. Sonaba como si fuera terciopelo. Quería seguir escuchándolo, que le dijera un millón de cosas mientras la acariciaba.

Trato de controlarse dándose golpes mentales.

No debía caer en la tentación. Ella no.

—Te queda bien. — ¿Qué diría si la besaba? Quizá lo rechazaría por lo que ocurrió en la mañana. No iba a aguantar mucho si no la besaba. La necesitaba. Necesitaba tomarla en ese mismo instante. Paso su mirada por enésima vez por el cuerpo de su esposa. Era irresistible pero lo que más lo impulsaba a besarla era el sonrojo de sus mejillas. Se veía tan inocente con él. Como si fuera la primera vez que él la veía.

—Gracias — fue apenas un susurro. Estaba a punto de estallar. Se sentía en llamas, como si en vez de sangre tuviera lava o algo por el estilo.

Cuando Karin se acomodo dándole la espalda pensó en todas las noches que habían pasado durmiendo juntos pero separados. Como si hubiera una pared invisible que los dividía. ¿Por qué desperdició tantas noches? Definitivamente era algo que no iba a perdonarse nunca.

Coloco su mano en el hombro desnudo de Karin. Su piel era tan suave que parecía hecha de seda por los mismísimos dioses. Lo acaricio con sus manos callosas por la espada y por cientos de peleas.

—Karin— llamó algo urgido por un poco de lo que tanto ansiaba. Casi al segundo que habló Karin se levanto de un saltó.

—Tengo un poco de hambre bajare un rato — y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Eso lo dejo frio.

Lo rechazo.

Karin ya no quería estar con él.

Quizá ya era demasiado tarde para hablar. Quizá Karin ya había tomado su decisión. Quizá, incluso, el cambio fue parte de abandonarlo.

Debería de haber bajado y hablar con ella pero no pudo moverse. Se quedo ahí sin hacer nada. Solo pensando en lo que posiblemente ya había perdido.

"Y si regreso y le explico todo" pensó pero al instante escucho la voz de Matsumoto en su cabeza.

"— _¿Para que después de 2 meses vuelvan a lo mismo? Tienes que aguantar Karin_."

Ok. A lo mejor juntarse tanto con Rangiku si hacía daño. Apagó su vocecita y tomo un gran vaso de agua. Lo mejor sería no dormir en la misma habitación que Toshiro por lo menos por ese momento.

Cuando Toshiro se levantó, el espacio de Karin seguía como lo había dejado antes de huir de su propia cama. No durmió con él. Eso era peor de lo que pensaba. Antes de alistarse salió de la habitación y reviso la casa entera.

No era muy grande. Dos cuartos, tres baños incluyendo los de su habitación, una sala comedor y una pequeña cocina. El jardín era un poco espacioso pero no había muchas plantas en él.

Antes de que Karin llegara tenía una habitación en su escuadrón, y solo tenía un futon y unas cuantas cosas esenciales. No fue hasta que se casó que decidió tener una casa propia. Ni él ni Karin sabían nada de interiores por lo que Yuzu ayudo a acomodarlo todo.

¿El resultado? una casa como el mundo humano. A excepción de la falta de Televisión y algunas otras cosas que no necesitaban pero por todo lo demás era igual a la de los humanos.

Busco por la casa entera y no descubrió a Karin pero si una nota que decía sencillamente.

"Me fui a trabajar temprano… Karin"

No había ni una sola palabra de amor o algo más de donde aferrarse a la idea de que ella no lo dejaría.

Frustrado consigo mismo golpeo un par de cosas. No podía perderá Karin. Ella era la única que le había dado tanta felicidad en los años que llevaban casado, bueno antes de que se apagara su matrimonio. Ella era la única con que realmente se sentía que en paz. Ella no podía dejarlo. La amaba y por consecuente la necesitaba.

Pero no él era pésimo con toda esa cuestión del amor. Apenas y logro que Karin lo aceptara una vez cuando eran adolescentes, ahora que eran mayores se le haría imposible.

Pero había una persona que sabía de todo eso y más.

Rangiku Matsumoto.

Comenzó a alistarse, sabiendo que no iba a llegar a tiempo pero no le importó porque todo lo que tenía en la mente era Karin. O por lo menos hasta que llego al baño y tropezó con un enorme charco de agua. Pero eso no parecía que había sido por usar el baño, sino porque alguien lo hizo intencionalmente.

A pesar de toda la situación, Toshiro se encontró riendo. Era la típica venganza de Karin. Había cientos recuerdos de ella haciéndole todo tipo de venganzas o travesuras. Tenía que recuperarla.

* * *

><p>Cuando llego al escuadrón sintió una presencia bien escondida en su oficina. Tenía toda la ilusión de que fuera Karin pero cuando abro la puerta se desilusionó bastante.<p>

Yukiko estaba acomodando las cosas en su escritorio.

—Taicho, llega un poco tarde — ¿Era su imaginación o su tono parecía como si quisiera flirtear con él.

Mantuvo su expresión seria y avanzo hasta su escritorio ignorándola. No tenía tiempo para jueguitos tontos. Tenía que encontrar a su teniente y por primera vez en toda su vida, pedirle un consejo.  
>Aunque quizá Matsumoto se lo cuente a todo el mundo y termine siendo el chisme de moda.<p>

—Taicho— le llamó Yukiko recargándose provocativamente sobre el escritorio. Ella no se le llegaba a los tobillos a Karin así que se concentro en su trabajo — Varios shinigami vamos a reunirnos en el dojo a entrenar. ¿No quiere supervisar? — preguntó. Claro. Entrenar. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? Karin amaba entrena. Amaba cualquier cosa que implicara esfuerzo físico.

No le respondió a Yukiko, solo se levanto y con shumpo fue directo al Dojo.

Karin no estaba ahí, lo cual fue otra maldita decepción en el día. ¿Si se supone que estaba trabajando donde demonios estaba? Podía perfectamente imponer su voluntad y ordenar que todos los shinigami buscaran a Karin o incluso obligarla a encararlo pero era una cuestión profesional y aparte, la situación ya era bastante delicada con para sumarle el que se aprovechara ventajas como esa. Debido a que Karin era muy buena ocultando su reiatsu no podía encontrarla mediante él. Pero tenía que verla en algún momento del día ¿no? Estaba dudando de esa respuesta, Karin podía ser muy escurridiza cuando quería.

Toshiro estaba decidido a irse, pero realmente se quedo entretenido observando las peleas. No tanto por la lucha en sí sino porque le traía viejos recuerdos. Recordaba como él y Karin entrenaban cada vez que iba al mundo humano. Ella quería ser shinigami sustituta y él le ayudaba. En ese tiempo no eran más que amigos y aunque en ese momento no quería admitirlo, había aceptado ayudarle solo por estar cerca de ella.

Y el combate mano a mano era maravilloso porque de él resultaba tener el cuerpo de Karin pegado al suyo y un montón de frotamientos que en esos momentos era toda la proximidad que podía esperar de Karin.

Cuando Yukiko le toco pelear venció a su oponente en cuestión de pocos minutos. Era buena peleadora por lo visto. Pero todo el mundo la comparaba con Karin y ella salía perdiendo. Nadie superaba a Karin, bueno solo el capitán pero fuera de él, ella era la mejor en combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

—Pues que venga esa tal Kurosaki — dijo Yukiko harta de que la comparasen. —Puedo vencerla.

—No deberías subestimarme — ante las palabra Toshiro reacciono. Estaba recargado en una de las paredes del dojo observando cómo Karin hacia su entrada triunfal. Su cabello estaba arreglado en una trenza que empezaba en el lado izquierdo de la cabeza y terminaba recargada en el hombro derecho.

Se veía hermosa. Y era su esposa. Deseo haberse dado cuenta mucho antes todo lo que tenía.

Tenía el mentón levantado con orgullo y había cierta gracia en sus ojos como si el reto de Yukiko no fuera más que un juego de niños. Posiblemente para Karin lo fuera.

Yukiko sonrió como si le hubieran dado su regalo de navidad adelantado.

—Parece que tendré el placer de vencerte delante de mi querido Taicho. — dijo lanzándole una mirada traviesa a Toshiro. Toshiro la ignoro y miro a los ojos a Karin.

Karin no estaba rogándole apoyo o esperando nada de él. Solo lo veía como si fuera otro más del montón de hombres que estaba formado esperando ver la pelea. Tanto lo odiaba. Ya se le habían olvidado todos esos años que vivieron juntos. Sintió una gran presión en el pecho, le costaba respirar. La indiferencia de Karin Dolía como el infierno, peor que miles de navajas atravesando su piel.

Karin no era de las que perdonaban a la primera, y aun con los acontecimientos que pasaron la noche anterior aun tenía muy marcado como le hablo. Como se mostró frió con ella. Ojo por ojo. Quizá cuando las cosas mejores iba a lamentar eso, pero por ese instante, quería que Toshiro se diera cuenta como se sintió, como le lastimo y que ella no iba a quedarse con los brazos cruzados aun si iba a reconquistarlo, no iba a quedarse sin hacer nada por lo que le hizo. Después de todo era naturaleza Kurosaki.

—Entonces ¿te vas a quedar ahí parada o vas a pelear? — retó Karin colocándose frente a la nueva recluta.

**¿Qué les pareció? **

**Opinen. **

**Nuevamente gracias a Tania Walker que me ayudó. Es lindo que me apoyes one-san. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Tite Kubo. **

**Capitulo 3-.**

—Deténganse — la voz de Toshiro fue baja pero firme, suficiente para que todos la oyeran. Camino hasta ponerse entre ambas. —El resto vayan a trabajar, ya tengo suficiente holgazanería con mi teniente. —Se escucharon muchos reproches susurrados pero nadie se atrevió a contradecir al capitán.

Cuando la sala estuvo despejada observo a ambas chicas. Karin le veía con el ceño fruncido, Yukiko en cambio lo adoraba con la mirada, lo cual le hizo a él fruncir el ceño.

— ¿Por qué detienes la pelea? — exigió saber Karin.

—Quiero hablar contigo. Podrán pelear otro día.

Karin se relajo cuando escucho eso. Pero luego le entraron las dudas. ¿Y si quería terminar el matrimonio de una vez por todas? ¿Y si quería fugarse con Yukiko porque ya se había cansado de ella?

Okey. Comenzaba a exagerar pero eso no le quito el miedo a la conversación que quería tener Toshiro.

—Pero Taicho— Yukiko hizo un puchero queriendo parecer Sexy. Muy al pesar de Karin, si lo parecía.

—Déjanos solos Yukiko. — dijo él fríamente mientras la despedía con un movimiento de cabeza. Yukiko se fue malhumorada de ahí lo que le provoco una sonrisilla a Karin.

Cuando Toshiro le volteo a ver se puso seria. Sentía que él corazón le latía en el pecho. Estaba segura que no iba a ser nada bueno.

—Vamos— dijo mientras caminaba a la salida. Karin lo siguió sin hacer ruido. No fueron a su oficina como lo tenía planeado. Siguieron caminando hasta llegar al comedor del escuadrón. Toshiro despidió a algunos shinigami para quedar a solas. El comedor tenía una larga mesa con un montón de sillas.

—Supongo que te has dado cuenta de… la situación en la que estamos. — pronuncio lentamente. Dios, si le iba a pedir el divorcio.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — logró decirlo sin que se le quebrara la voz.

—Karin, no finjamos. De unos años para acá las cosas en nuestro matrimonio no son iguales.

No iba a escucharlo. Si Toshiro quería decirlo, ella no iba a escucharlo. Antes de que pudiera escuchar otra cosa ella se fue utilizando su shumpo más rápido.

No esperaba que Karin se fuera así de repente. Era completamente anormal en su comportamiento. Quizá no quería decirle en su cara que ya no lo quería o tenía algo que esconder. Sabía perfectamente cuando Karin escondía algo, simplemente lo evadía o no le miraba a los ojos. Pero, ¿Qué rayos le estaba escondiendo Karin? ¿Era de su m matrimonio?

* * *

><p>El día entero no pudo concentrarse por las dudas. Era en todo lo que pensaba. Estaba por irse a su casa sabiendo que aun cuando se la pasara viendo los papeles en su escritorio no avanzaría en el trabajo cuando entro un shinigami algo consternado.<p>

—Taicho— el hombre venía muy agitado eso disparo los sentidos de alarma de Toshiro.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Kurosaki-san y Yukiko-san están peleando— el rostro de Toshiro se vio sorprendido por un momento y luego recobro la compostura. ¿Para qué se sorprendía? Debió saber que Karin no se daría por vencida en pelear con Yukiko solo porque él se lo pidiera. Hubo un tiempo en que el que Karin fuera testaruda le encantaba pero ahora solo parecía ser un grano en el trasero.

Llegó a la escena de la pelea justo cuando ambas se separaban para tomar aire después de una larga tanda de patadas y golpes de ambas partes. Todo el escuadrón estaba ahí haciendo apuestas o gritando a su favorita, por lo menos eso hacían antes de verlo y retirarse avergonzados.

—Retira lo dicho— gritó Karin fuera de sí. Tenía un par de golpes y rasguños pero parecía que le estaba yendo mucho mejor que a Yukiko. —Retíralo.

—No tengo por qué mentir Kurosaki-san no he dicho más que la verdad. — Yukiko se regodeaba de la furia de Karin. Eso estaba perfectamente claro, seguramente Yukiko había provocado a Karin para que pelearan.

—No es verdad.

—Admítelo Kurosaki-san, la razón por la que te casaste con mi taicho fue para que tuvieras pase directo a la sociedad de almas. Tú nunca lo quisiste. Lo utilizaste.

—No es cierto. — gritó Karin acercándose para atacarla. Yukiko esquivó el golpe fácilmente, entre más rabiosa se ponía Karin más fácil era ganar.

— ¿No decías que estabas harta de ser humana y que todos fueran shinigami? Tu boleto de entrada fue Hitsugaya-taicho. Por eso, ahora que ya te aburriste quieres botarlo a la basura. ¿Tienes un amante Karin? ¿O solamente te entretienes con el primer chico que se plante en tu camino?

Yukiko ya comenzaba a llegarle hasta la coronilla. Ella no tenía porque meterse en su matrimonio y mucho menos acusar a Karin de algo tan ruin. Si antes estaba decidido a interrumpir la pelea ahora solo veía. Quería que Karin le partiera la cara.

Yukiko avanzó por el costado izquierdo de Karin segura que no iba a poder esquivar el golpe. Todos los presentes lo creían, que Yukiko había encontrado un punto ciego en la defensa de Karin. Pero Toshiro sabía perfectamente que equivocados estaban. Lo había visto miles de veces, incluso Karin lo practicaba con él en los entrenamientos. Justo cuando el puño de Yukiko estaba a unos centímetros Karin se movió para atrás dejando que el puño quedara frente suyo. Lo tomo aplicando presión en los puntos necesarios lo que dio como resultado a Yukiko en el suelo y Karin haciéndole una llave.

En una práctica esa sería la victoria final de Karin. A diferencia del escuadrón 11, en las prácticas no salían muchos heridos o por lo menos no físicamente, el ego era otra parte. Karin torció un poco más el brazo de Yukiko y ella trataba de no gritar de dolor.

—Retíralo— ordenó Karin sin dejar de aplicar presión.

—Lo retiro. — susurró Yukiko sin aliento.

Cuando Karin la dejo en paz dio media vuelta y caminó. Fue cuando se dio cuenta que Toshiro las veía. Si no hubiera sido por la mirada intensa que tenía en los ojos hubiera maldecido por el inminente castigo. Pelear fuera de las prácticas era contra las reglas. Se podría considerar como una pelea callejera, y Toshiro tenía todo el poder para castigarlas de la peor forma que quisiera. Después de todo, con lo que respecta al escuadrón, cuando era en el escuadrón, Toshiro tenía toda la palabra, él era el juez y verdugo de todos sin excepción.

Pero Toshiro no la veía como si estuviera enojado o a punto de gritarle lo poco ética que era, más bien parecía complacido. Karin, inconscientemente, sonrió con timidez. No quería corresponderle a la mirada que le enviaba y mucho menos quería sonreír, en especial por la escena en el comedor, pero era inevitable. Por unos segundos sintió todo el amor que había tenido por Toshiro, sintió su corazón acelerarse solo porque él la estaba viendo, justo como antes. Pero no duro mucho. Sintió que algo se acercaba y no tuvo tiempo de evadirlo. Yukiko se acerco cuando ella le daba la espalda y le dio un golpe justo en la cavidad torácica.

No sintió su corazón latiendo por un milisegundo y luego estaba a todo lo que daba. El dolor en todo su cuerpo en especial en el pecho. Cayó al suelo sin poder detenerse.

Alcanzó a sentir el reiatsu de Toshiro elevado, luego lo vio estar frente a Yukiko. Por lo visto Toshiro estaba enojado por lo que le hizo Yukiko, perfecto, eso estaba bien ¿no? Pero eso no hacia feliz a la Kurosaki de pelo negro. Toshiro debería de estar ahí junto a ella, ayudándola a sobre llevar el dolor.

—Hey— un hombre entro en su campo de visión. Nunca lo había visto así que concluyo que era un nuevo recluta. Él hombre parecía mucho más angustiado de lo que Toshiro parecía si quiera ver que ella estaba en el suelo. Una intensa ráfaga de dolor se apodero nuevamente de ella y se encogió en el piso tratando de resistirla en silencio. — Calma — susurró el joven acariciando su cabello, como si eso la reconfortara.

— ¿Qué rayos me hizo? — logró decir Karin con palabras tensas y entrecortadas.

—No es nada grave — dijo el chico muy despacio como si el menor ruido pudiera hacer crecer su dolor. — solamente inyecto un poco de reiatus a presión en tu sangre. El corazón lo bombeo por todo el cuerpo y comenzó a hacer estragos.

— ¿inyectar reiatsu? ¿Eso es posible?

—Es una técnica muy difícil pero si, es posible. Ahora voy a cargarte con mucho cuidado, me dices si te lastimo— dijo comenzando a sostenerla. La trataba como si fuera de cristal, y a juzgar por el dolor que sentía posiblemente si era de cristal y se estaba rompiendo poco a poquito desde dentro. —Se te pasara en unos instantes, el reiatsu no tiende a estar separado del cuerpo original por mucho tiempo, se desvanece.

La última visión que tuvo de la escena era Toshiro con el ceño fruncido mirando como el nuevo recluta se la llevaba en brazos. Luego, se encontraba con un realmente rápido shumpo yendo a la enfermería del escuadrón.

—Kurosaki-san vas a estar bien. — el dolor estaba disminuyendo y Karin se dio permiso para analizar al nuevo chico. Parecía realmente amistoso. Tenía el cabello negro un poco largo, ojos grandes color gris, era alto con piel un poco pálida. Parecía un niño. Un niño tierno. No podía imaginárselo haciendo algo contra las reglas, simplemente ese chico emanaba buenas vibras.

* * *

><p>Después del que el nuevo recluta que ni siquiera recordaba su nombre se llevara a Karin sin su aprobación se volvió a ver a Yukiko. No había hablado porque estaba realmente enojado y temía hacer algo que luego lamentaría, o más bien, en vez de lamentarlo, trajera represalias no deseadas. Así que espero a que su cabeza se enfriara. Lamentablemente, esa había sido una pelea callejera donde ambas habían contribuido. Si hubiera sido en una práctica, ese movimiento ocasionaría la destitución de Yukiko inmediata. Atacar a un miembro de tu mismo equipo con intención de matar era crimen serio. Pero esa no era una práctica y él no tenía más que castigar ambas, tanto Karin como Yukiko por peleas callejeras. Incluso podía simplemente tomarlo como desorden público y el castigo sería menos pero no podía hacer eso.<p>

—Taicho— Yukiko sabía que no podía hacer nada, por eso sonreía de oreja a oreja. Tenía las manos atadas y a ella parecía encantarle. — ¿Va a castigarme? — lo dijo con otro contexto pero Toshiro la ignoro por completo. En ese momento debería de estar con Karin, asegurándose que estuviera bien. Se sorprendió mucho cuando se dio cuenta de lo que Yukiko había hecho. No había visto a nadie hacer esa técnica. Había leído sobre ella y estaba consciente de que había personas que se les daba con facilidad pero no tenía conocimiento de que Yukiko podía hacerla. Si ese golpe hubiera sido unos centímetros más a la derecha Karin posiblemente no hubiera sobrevivido, su corazón prácticamente estallaría y tendría una muerte dolorosa. Tan solo pensar lo cerca que había estado Karin de la muerte lo hacía enfurecer más.

Salió un gruñido de su garganta.

—Esta suspendida por 2 semanas — dijo tensando la mandíbula. También tendría que suspender a Karin. Lamentablemente, suspensión no eran como vacaciones del trabajo, a parte de los cargos que tendría en su expediente, el no poder estar en ninguna misión de campo o entrenamiento también implicaba impedimentos a la hora de ascender de puesto, o simplemente te descendían. Lo cual perjudicaba solamente a Karin ya que era la 3 al mando, bien, ella podía despedirse de ese puesto.

Yukiko no parecía en nada complacida con el castigo. 2 semanas sin ver a su querido Taicho iban a ser horribles. Y Kurosaki tenía la estúpida suerte de vivir con él, lo que le daba tiempo extra para estar con su taicho.

—Pero Taicho, nadie tiene que enterarse de esto. No fue nada después de todo, nadie murió. Además, su… Kurosaki-san saldría mucho más perjudicada, no quiere eso para ella ¿o sí?

Y una mierda que lo quería. Quería tomarle la palabra a Yukiko. Aquí no paso nada y punto. Salvaría el trasero de Karin, de su esposa. Pero no podía, no podía tratar ese asunto diferente solo porque estaba involucrada en ello Karin. ¿Qué le dejaba eso a él como capitán? Era irresponsable y no podía ni debía hacerlo.

Se dio cuenta que nuevamente, el trabajo ganaba más que Karin. Y lo peor es que no haría nada para evitarlo.

—Dos semanas de suspensión. — se dio media vuelta dispuesto a salir de ahí pero se detuvo y miro sobre su hombro. — y una cosa más Yukiko. No te metas en mi matrimonio.

* * *

><p>Una vez que el dolor cesó Karin estaba lista para irse. El recluta nuevo había estado a su lado diciéndole que todo iba a salir bien a pesar de que ni lo conocía.<p>

¿Y Toshiro? bien gracias.

No debía, pero la compañía del nuevo se sentía tan reconfortante.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? Preguntó Karin mientras salía de la enfermería, el nuevo la seguía de cerca.

—Soy Kohaku Hiroshi.

—Kurosaki Karin. — dijo ella cuando Hiroshi se coloco a su lado.

—Lo sé. Te admiro mucho Kurosaki-san. Eres espectacular. —Karin se sonrojo levemente. No estaba muy acostumbrada a los halagos, porque siempre se de hacia oídos sordos cuando eran de alguien mas que no fuera us familia o Toshiro, y mucho menos a que alguien le admirara, después de todo a pesar de las jerarquías en el escuadrón todos se trataban como iguales. —Eres muy buena peleando, y no lo digo solo por alagarte, en serio.

—Gracias, pero creo que me das mucho crédito, no pude evitar el tonto ataque de Yukiko.

—Pero ambos sabemos que estabas distraída, además esa fue una jugada muy sucia de Yukiko, atacar por la espalda no es algo digno de un guerrero. —En definitiva, ese chico le caía cada vez mejor. En los años que llevaba ahí nadie se había llamado a si mismo guerrero, bueno, no le hacían mucho hincapié en ello. Nadie parecía estar orgulloso de lo que hacía, simplemente lo hacían.

—Guerrero ¿eh?

—Sí, pienso que todos nosotros somos guerreros. Aun cuando no nos damos cuenta, incluso seguimos un código de honor. Creo que tu Kurosaki-san eres una clara muestra de ello.

— ¿Cómo podría serlo? Hoy me puse como loca porque Yukiko me insulto. Sabes, un guerrero no hace cosas impulsivas como esas.

—Ella insulto tu honor Kurosaki-san. Si me preguntas a mí, tenías todo el derecho de patearle el trasero. — "patearle el trasero" no eran palabras fuertes para ella, pero con la voz de Hiroshi parecían serlo. A él no le iba el maldecir. Ni siquiera parecía apto para pelear. Parecia un niño pequeño a pesar que se veía de unos veinte años.

Karin rio un poco. Karin no tenía a muchos amigos pero estaba segura que lo quería a él como uno.

—Sera mejor que regresemos a el trabajo. Toshiro seguramente se enfadara más si no lo hacemos — eso último lo dijo con una mueca.

—Tienes razón Kurosaki-san.

—Llámame Karin.

* * *

><p>Nunca, en su vida amorosa tuvo celos. Jamás. Siempre creía plenamente en Karin, así que no necesitaba esos molestos sentimientos de inseguridad. Pero ahora, como estaba la situación estaba tratando de no ir hacia Karin y ese chico, arrancarle la cabeza a él y agarrar a Karin a la fuerza y llevársela lejos.<p>

Las ganas de asesinar a ese chico con quien estaba Karin muy campante hablando y riendo eran cada vez más insoportables. Según le dijeron en la enfermería él no se despego de ella ni un solo segundo, estuvo a su lado diciéndoles que todo saldría bien y acariciando su cabello. ¿El qué jodido derecho tenía de acariciarle el cabello? Karin era de él, tenía prácticamente "propiedad de Toshiro, no tocar o te meto la zampakutoh por donde más te quepa" estampado en el rostro. ¿Y por qué rayos ella no hacía nada?

— ¿Esta celoso Taicho?— preguntó una voz muy conocida detrás de él. Toshiro se sobresalto un poco pero la persona detrás de él ya estaba acostumbrada a sobresaltarlo.

—Matsumoto. ¿Dónde diablos te has metido en todo el día? — exigió saber fulminándola con la mirada.

—Taicho, estaba recopilando información con la asociación de mujeres shinigami. — dijo con tanto orgullo como si estuviera diciendo que encontró la cura para el cáncer.

— ¡Y una mierda! Deja de una maldita vez de ser tan holgazana y ponte a trabajar. ¿Cómo puedes ser teniente si no haces ni una mísera cosa?

—Cálmese Taicho, el que su matrimonio este pendiendo de un hilo y su esposa este con otro hombre no es culpa mía— no pensó lo suficiente como para detenerse, un segundo estaba frente a Matsumoto y al otro la tenía acorralada por el cuello. Él nunca hubiera hecho eso antes, muy a su pesar apreciaba a Rangiku, nunca le estuviera haciendo eso, pero no podía controlarse, tenía tanta ira e impotencia en si mismo que nublaba su razón.

Matsumoto no retrocedió o se vio asustada. Comprendía a su Taicho, pero lamentarse por lo que pasaba no iba a solucionar las cosas.

—Las mujeres shinigami hemos estado hablando — dijo aparentando que no escaseaba de aire. — Queremos ayudarlo a usted y a Karin-chan

Cuando Toshiro la soltó volvió a respirar libremente. Ahora también sentía culpa por haber atacado así a su teniente. Ella solo le estaba diciendo las cosas como eran. Le mando una mirada de disculpa a Matsumoto porque sabía que nunca iba a poder decirlo en voz alta. Su teniente entendió y asintió con una sonrisa.

— ¿Ayudarme?

—He hablado con Karin-chan, ella también quiere salvar su matrimonio.

— ¿En serio? —después de que Karin hubiera huido de él cuando intento hablar pensó que lo iba a dejar. Pero las palabras de Matsumoto le daban un poco de esperanza.

—Si taicho, ya comenzó con el plan para conquistarlo. Aunque creo que no está haciendo buen trabajo.

— ¿Tu le diste esa ropa? — saco la conclusión no muy seguro de sí debería estar agradecido o no.

—Si taicho, que le pareció. ¿Se ve muy mona verdad? No tiene tanto pecho pero sabe lucirlo — Toshiro se sonrojo. La imagen de Karin en el portal de la puerta de baño volvió a su mente. Se veía tan hermosa. Quería volver a verla. —No hay de que Taicho. Aunque creo que no estará muy feliz porque le dije que no tuviera intimidad con usted. — nuevamente estaba enojado.

— ¿Y por qué rayos le dijiste eso? — Ese ya era el colmo. Se había atormentado pensando que ya no atraía a Karin en ese sentido. Pensaba que realmente su matrimonio estaba perdido, y ahora resulta que todo era por su teniente.

—Taicho, si seden a la tentación su matrimonio estará basado en sexo ¿usted quiere eso? — Toshiro no respondió. Lo cual le dio una gran carcajada a Matsumoto. —Taicho no sabía que era tan calenturiento.

—Cállate Matsumoto— esta vez, Toshiro estaba tan rojo que temía que le diera un derrame cerebral por tanta sangre acumulada en su cabeza.

Cuando Matsumoto paró de reír se puso seria.

—Taicho, esto es delicado. Hay que arreglar las cosas entre usted y Karin-chan pero hay que hacerlo bien, asegurarse que no vuelva a pasar, si su matrimonio es solo basado en el sexo a los 2 meses volverán a estar igual si no es que peor.

—Trate de hablar con ella. Quería que lo arregláramos pero ella huyo.

— ¡Y con razón! Taicho hablar solo los llevara a los papeles de divorcio más rápido que el shumpo. Necesitan ponerse en accion, ambos. Pero no se preocupe Taicho, me tienen a mí para eso.

Dudo unos segundos pero luego se dio por vencido. No podría perder nada ¿o sí?

—¿Tu como sabes tanto de esto Matsumoto?

—muy fácil Taicho, me leo libros para adultos. — aseguro orgullosa de ello.

Quizá ya no estaba tan convencido.

**Comenten. Comenten. Comenten. Comenten. Comenten. Comenten. Comenten. Comenten. Comenten. Comenten. Comenten. Comenten. Comenten. Comenten. **

**Comenten. Comenten. Comenten. Comenten. Comenten. Comenten. Comenten. Comenten. Comenten. Comenten. Comenten. Comenten. Comenten. Comenten. **

**Haven Walker. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Siento haberme demorado tanto, pero es que mi internet está en coma. **

**Pero este capítulo les agradara, creo yo. Es puro Hitsukarin. **

**Disfrútenlo y comenten.**

**Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen a Tite Kubo **

**Capítulo 4-. **

Llegó a su casa, varias horas antes de que terminara la jornada, estaba completamente exhausta tanto emocional como físicamente. Habían pasado tantas cosas ese día, que no parecían 24 horas sino un año entero. No se molesto en prender las luces lo que provoco que se golpeara la pierna contra una cómoda y que callera al suelo.

— ¡que daño! — dijo pero no se levanto. Se quedo ahí en el suelo frio de madera. Tenía que pensar en algo para poder salvar su matrimonio pero, ¿Cómo? Toshiro ni siquiera parece querer salvarlo, y a juzgar por la plática a medias que habían tenido ese mismo día varias horas más tarde, seguramente él ya quisiera terminar con ella, ni siquiera fue a ver como estaba después del ataque, solamente se quedo regañando a Yukiko porque tenía que hacerlo. Porque era capitán. Lo peor es que no le dolía tanto como debería. Solo se sentía ligeramente entumecida pero no preocupada, asustada, o deprimida por su matrimonio.

"Esto ya se acabo" pensó apretando los puños "no sentimos nada el uno por el otro. ¿Por qué alargar más esto? Nos ahorraríamos mucho tiempo si tan solo lo dejamos"

Suspiro sonoramente.

Se sorprendió cuando la puerta de la entrada principal se abrió, aun era muy temprano para que Toshiro llegara pero era él. Sin duda, su Reiatsu no mentía. Además que ningún ladrón se atrevería a entrar a la casa de un capitán. Sería un evidente suicidio. Aunque en esos momento preferiría al ladro, a él podía golpearlo, y tampoco la dejaría como Toshiro, no, ella se encargaría de amarrarlo a una silla, quizá hasta le invite una taza de té.

Rio sin gracia por sus pensamientos. Se estaba volviendo realmente loca.

— ¡Karin!— sonó alarmado cuando la encontró en el piso después de prender las luces. No era grato encontrar a su esposa tirada en medio de una habitación oscura. Pero cuando comprobó que estaba bien la hizo sentarse. Ella no le miraba a los ojos. — ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, solo quería relajarme un rato en el piso. —Ambos estaban tensos se podía notar en el ambiente.

—No me refiero a eso. Lo de la pelea. —aclaro sentándose a su lado. Dejo descansar a Hyorinmarou a su lado.

—Oh, sí estoy bien. Fue doloroso pero ya paso.

—Te inyecto reiatsu ¿no?

—Sí. Hiroshi me explico eso. Dijo que unos centímetros más a la derecha y mi corazón hubiera explotado, literalmente.

—Hiroshi ¿eh?

—Es un recluta nuevo, es muy agradable y simpático. Parece un niño pequeño y tierno.

Toshiro hizo una mueca. Esta vez, en vez de sentir celos sentía envidia. Ahora, ese tal Hiroshi era más amigo de su esposa que él mismo.

—Parece buena gente.

—Si. Y sabe muchas cosas, también él puede inyectar reiatsu.

—No debió de hacer eso. Yukiko no debió de hacerlo. — La volteo a ver pero seguían sin levantar el rostro. —Tú tampoco debiste de haber peleado. —Karin frunció el ceño y por fin lo volteo a ver a la cara.

— ¿Querías que me quede ahí parada mientras ella me levantaba falsos? Tú sabes que yo no soy así. —Por un momento Toshiro vio furia en sus ojos, pero no era completamente malo, Karin siempre había sido muy apasionada, tenía muchas emociones a flor de piel y otras, simplemente trataba de ahogarlas. Siempre fue así. Su reacción en ese momento le alegraba pero después de unos segundos cambio de expresión. Su voz ahora fue mucho más apagada. — Si vas a reñirme por favor hazlo en otro momento no estoy de humor.

Se cerró a él. Lo supo el instante. Ella nunca se había cerrado a él, siempre confiaba y hablaba con el de todo, si algo le incomodaba lo decía, pero esta vez no. Solo se quedaba ahí observando el piso.

—Karin, no voy a reñirte. —Aseguro mientras la tomaba por el mentón y la obligaba a verlo a los ojos. Estaba sorprendida porque él hiciera eso, podía verlo en la forma en la que abría sus ojos. Sus ojos eran completamente negro, color ónix. —Quiero superar esto Karin. — ambos sabían que se refería a su matrimonio.

— ¿De verdad? —Karin odió lo débil que sonó su voz. Cuando Toshiro asintió ella tomo aire y luego lo dejo salir. — ¿Crees que podamos hacerlo?

—Espero que sí.

— ¿Cómo?

—No lo sé. Pero Matsumoto… ella quiere ayudarnos.

—Lo sé. Ella me dio toda esa ropa estrafalaria. — Karin se sonrojo levemente, lo que ocasiono una pequeña sonrisa en los labios de Toshiro.

—Me gusta esa ropa — afirmó mientras se acercaba más a Karin. — pero no me importa lo que te pongas. No intentes ser otra persona Karin, no intentes cambiar tu guardarropa o tu actitud. No lo necesitas.

—Creí, que quizás, yo te había aburrido ¿sabes? No me arreglo mucho que digamos, ni soy cariñosa, ni me comporto como una esposa modelo.

—Desde el principio, no me gustaste por eso Karin. Te aseguro que no ah cambiado nada en lo que respecta a que me sienta atraído por ti. Solo…

—Te obsesionaste por el trabajo. Como antes de conocernos. Varias personas me dijeron que lo único que querías era trabajar y trabajar. Ni siquiera te tomabas vacaciones o días de descanso.

—Tengo responsabilidades Karin. No puedo dejar mi trabajo tirado. Hay personas que dependen de mí.

—Pudiste ser más considerado con nuestro matrimonio. Creo que si tomas tu día de descanso semanal el escuadrón no se vendrá abajo. Además ya parecía que te importaba más el trabajo que estar en la casa. Te ibas en la mañana muy temprano, una hora antes de que empezara tu horario y llegabas 3 horas después de que terminaba. —Lo último comenzó a subir la voz y a apartarse de Toshiro. — Parecía como si te repugnara estar en la casa.

—No me repugnaba. —su voz también comenzó a subir.

—Pues no puedo saberlo, nunca te veía. Ni siquiera almorzabas aquí. El frigorífico está vacío desde hace semanas. Pero tú no podrías saberlo porque no estas aquí— comenzaron a gritar. Toshiro no se quedo sentado oyendo eso. Se levantó un poco exasperado. Karin lo imito levantándose.

— ¡Estas exagerando! no podía almorzar aquí porque tenía que irme.

—Exacto. Siempre te ibas. Me dejabas aquí sola.

— ¿Qué querías que hiciera, que me quedara aquí cuando se amontona el trabajo en la oficina? Las cosas no funcionan así Karin.

— ¡Claro, a ti las cosas te funcionaban dejándome olvidada igual que a tu casa y tu matrimonio!

— ¡¿Estas echándome la culpa? — Exclamó indignado. —Porque creo que es muy obvio que no es mi completamente mi culpa. Tú no decías nada, solamente estabas en la casa dormida, y en el escuadrón solo me visitabas para hacer informes. Ni siquiera me preguntabas como estaba o me ponías atención solamente entregabas tu informe y te largabas a hacer un montón de cosas inútiles.

— ¿Inútiles? Yo no hacia cosas inútiles. Yo servía al tonto escuadrón si no me reñías toda la semana, mucho más que a cualquier otro recluta.

—Es mentira, yo siempre me mantuve profesional, no hacia distinciones por mi relación contigo.

—Si las hacías, eras más severo conmigo pero siempre lo pasaba porque pensaba que tenías mucho estrés como para molestarte aun más.

—Tu sabes que no importaba lo estresado que estaba, si tu hubieras ido a mi oficina y hablar te hubiera atendido y lo hubiéramos resuelto, en caso de que fuera cierto.

—Es cierto, pero yo voy a ir llorando con mi maridito porque me trata peor que a los otros en el trabajo. Y no me hagas comenzar con el baño.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver el baño con todo esto?

—Siempre lo dejas tirado cuando te vas. No puedes tomarte ni 5 minutos para arreglarlo. ¡No! ¡No! el señor importante tiene que dejar el agua por todas partes.

—Tengo que irme a trabajar no tengo tiempo para eso, además tu eres a graciosita que inundo el baño a propósito. —Ambos estaban enojados. Necesitaban gritarse, hace tanto que no peleaba, que ya lo necesitaban.

—No tienes que irte a trabajar, porque vas 1 hora antes, y lo hice para darte una lección. ¿Qué crees que siento yo todas las mañanas cuando casi me descalabro la cabeza porque el piso esta mojado?

—Deberías entonces levantarte más temprano.

— ¿Más temprano? No seas idiota Toshiro— grito tan fuerte que prácticamente le dolió la garganta. —Me levanto lo bastante temprano a pesar de que roncas. —Eso no era cierto, pero tenía tantas ganas de gritarle que no le importo mentir.

— ¡Yo no ronco! Tú eres la que se la pasa moviéndose toda la noche. Casi me tiras de la cama.

—Quizás si no roncaras como un cerdo en su chiquero no me movería tanto.

—Que yo no ronco.

—Si lo haces.

—No lo hago. Deja de ser tan testaruda. Te pareces a tu hermano.

—Mi hermano al que nunca visitamos. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que visitamos a mi familia. —Toshiro comenzó a caminar a su habitación y Karin le siguió aun peleando.

—Oh no, tú eres la que no quieres ir a ver a tu padre porque es un viejo loco.

—No le digas viejo loco a mi padre.

— ¡Siempre le dices así!

—Porque está loco pero es mi padre. Yo tengo derecho a decirlo. ¿Y qué me dices de mi hermano? Nunca te portaste agradable con Ichi-Nii.

—El siempre me ha odiado porque me case contigo. Estoy seguro que aun quiere atacarme con su zampakutoh, como cuando se entero que estábamos saliendo, o cuando se entero que estábamos comprometidos. Incluso en nuestra propia boda.

—Si mal no recuerdo tú también peleaste así que no te quejes. Además, no mientas, hasta te diviertes de lo lindo. Tu eres el que es igual que él.

—Es imposible hablar contigo Karin.

—si es tan imposible porque sigues haciéndolo.

—No lo sé.

—Pues si tanto quieres dejo de hablarte — y con esas últimas palabras se dirigió a su baño y cerró la puerta de un golpe.

Estaba jadeando por el esfuerzo. Antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar en lo que estaba pasando volvió a abrir la puerta. Toshiro estaba del otro lado justo dándoles la cara. Esa pelea había sido tan relajante, pero aun faltaba algo. Y sabía perfectamente lo que faltaba. Casi al mismo tiempo, ambos se lanzaron sobre el otro. Karin amarro sus pies en la cintura de Toshiro y se colgó de su cuello. Toshiro la apretó contra su pecho mientras comenzaba a besarla salvajemente.

Sip, era justo lo que ambos necesitaban.

El beso era abrasivo y sin control alguno. Karin mordió el labio inferior de Toshiro tan fuerte que le hizo un par de cortadas, pero ambos ignoraron la sangre. Seguían degustándose desenfrenadamente. Karin se froto contra el cuerpo de Toshiro lo que provoco un gemido de placer.

—Karin— susurró mientras comenzaba a besar su cuello. Karin se arqueo para darle más espacio para que maniobrara en su piel.

Toshiro camino hasta llegas al inicio de la cama donde la aventó bruscamente. Karin reboto un par de veces en la cama mientras miraba fijamente a su esposo. Sus ojos estaban llenos de deseo, llenos de fuego y pasión.

—No deberíamos…— consiguió decir Toshiro sin treparse a la cama. Su voz era tan ronca que le costó hablar si quiera. —Matsumoto dijo…dijo…dijo— se quedo trabado cuando Karin comenzó a quitarse la parte de arriba del kimono de shinigami.

— ¿De verdad, no quieres hacerlo? — su voz fue como un ronroneo que prácticamente le quito el aliento a Toshiro. Pocas veces en su vida había oído la voz de Karin tan provocadora. Cada vez que su dulce voz se derramaba sobre él le prendía sin importar situación o el lugar donde se encontrara.

—SI, si quiero, — dijo como embobado. Karin comenzó a quitarse también la parte de abajo quedando solo en ropa interior negra. Se veía, a los ojos de Toshiro, como una diosa. Las ganas de estar dentro de ella lo poseyeron. Prácticamente se arrancó la ropa y se lanzo a ella.

Fue salvaje y desenfrenado. Nada tierno o meloso. Fue puramente físico, crudo. Duro, rápido y fuerte. Ambos lo querían. Después de tanto estrés e incomodidad entre ellos, un buen polvo les hacía falta.

Siguieron, y siguieron, y siguieron hasta que ambos ya no pudieron más. Cuando por fin se tiraron uno al lado del otro estaban realmente exhaustos, jadeando por aire, sudados, completa y deliciosamente mallugados. Toshiro tenía algunos rasguños en su espalda, su cuello y su pecho. Karin tenía algunos moretones y estaba dolorida de varias partes de su cuerpo, si no es que todas.

Siguieron tratando de respirar mientras se tapaban con las mantas. Nunca antes, en sus 50 años de casados lo habían hecho tan salvaje, tan brusco. Era algo completamente nuevo para ambos. Antes, se compartían, encajaban perfectamente uno en los brazos del otro, esta vez, fue una lucha de poder, ambos querían poseer al otro y no iba a ceder ni doblegarse.

—Aun…sigo…enojada por….por lo del baño — dijo Karin aun jadeando pero riendo levemente.

—Y…yo sigo… diciendo… que no ronco…— Toshiro también rio.

* * *

><p>— ¿Estás bien? — pregunto Toshiro que apenas recupero el aliento.<p>

—Si. ¿Y tú?

—Sí, bien, perfecto.

—Eso fue…— se detuvo unos segundos para buscar un adjetivo. —…sorprendente.

—Si, ¿Hace cuanto que nosotros no…? —Pregunto Karin mientras se recargaba sobre sus manos para medio levantarse.

—Mucho tiempo. —Contesto él sentándose completamente. —Creo que sería mejor que nos duchemos. —dijo notando como su piel se comenzó a quedar pegajosa por el sudor.

Karin se quejo somnolienta. Solo quería descansar. Estaba completamente agotada, sentía como si cuando se levantara se iba a desarmar por completo.

—No quiero ir, estoy cansada. — Volvió a recostarse y se acurruco en su cama tratando de no moverse bruscamente.

—Vamos tienes que ducharte. — apresuró Toshiro mientras se levantaba. Como Karin no se movió él la cogió de la cama.

—Nooo — ahora estaba más dormida que despierta así que no protesto más atención hasta que sintió el agua fría golpeando contra su sensible piel. — ¡Qué demonios! — Toshiro aun la tenía en los brazos mientras la mantenía debajo del agua de la regadera. Todos los moretones de su cuerpo ardían y a juzgar por el pequeño siseo casi inexistente que soltó su marido podría apostar que sus heridas también. —Debería de curarte eso.

—Está bien. —Le agradaba tener las heridas echar por Karin. Eran una clara señal de lo que habían estado haciendo, iba a conservarlas hasta que cicatricen por si solas.

Pasaron algunas horas en la ducha, sin hablar mucho, Toshiro se aseguro de limpiarla completamente, un par de veces. Esta vez la trataba con ternura. Como si fuera a quebrarse con el mínimo de fuerza. Lo cual amó Karin. Hacia tanto tiempo que no la tocada de esa manera. Se relajo contra él mientras seguía enjabonándole el cuerpo. Hubiera querido hacer lo mismo con él pero estaba tan cansada que apenas y podía mantenerse de pie recargada en Toshiro.

Después, Toshiro la vistió, solo con un kimono blanco que tenían por ahí arrumbado. La recostó suavemente en la cama y la arropo.

—Toshiro— susurro ahora si a punto de caer en la tierra de Morfeo. — no creas que esto se ha solucionado por lo que acaba de pasar.

—Lo sé.

—Probablemente empeoramos todos.

—Lo se

—Y Matsumoto nos regañara. Ya que por lo vista ahora es nuestra psiquiatra.

—Lo sé, aunque no estoy seguro que Matsumoto sea la mejor opción para ser nuestra psiquiatra, ella está más loca que nosotros.

—Lo sé— dijo lo ultimo sonriendo pero prácticamente dormida. — mañana hablaremos…en el trabajo. —Cayó rendida completamente.

Toshiro por otro lado estaba completamente petrificado en su lugar. Con la pelea, el sexo y el baño se le había olvidado por completo darle la noticia a Karin sobre su castigo. Parece que la calma antes de la tormenta acabaría pronto. Mañana tenía que decirle a Karin que no podía presentarse en el trabajo por 2 semanas, y que sería destituida de su puesto como 3 al mando. Bajara a la 4 y seguramente Karin lo odiaría por habérselo ocultado.

Eso era motivo suficiente como para no poder dormir a gusto.

Cuando Karin despertó notó que Toshiro no estaba en la cama. Lo cual significaba que probablemente ya se había ido a trabajar. Suspiro, eso le recordaba tanto al resto de mañanas que se levantaba sola y con un enorme charco en el baño. Podía pensar que toda la noche anterior había sido un sueño pero el dolor muscular que sentía en todo el cuerpo y los moretones decían que no. Quizá todo vuelva a la rutina a partir de ese día. De nuevo estaría sola en la casa por las mañanas y noches. Sintió un inmenso vacío. No iba a pasar por ello otra vez. No iba a conformarse con tonta rutina sin disfrutar su vida. Si eso era lo que Toshiro quería pues bien por él.

Iba a levantarse cuando la puerta se abrió.

—Ya despertaste — dijo Toshiro entregándole una taza de café bien cargado. Karin la miro confundida y luego el reloj. Ya era lo bastante tarde como para que su marido estuviera eufórico por no estar en su oficina. ¿Acaso había entrado a una dimensión desconocida? ¿O seguía dormida y estaba soñando? — Te hice el desayuno. —Karin sabía perfectamente que Toshiro no era de los que cocinaban pero, el simple hecho de tener ese detalle para con ella le derritió el corazón. Le sonrió mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

— ¿No deberías de estar trabajando? — inquiriendo probando el café. Aun no podía creer que Toshiro estuviera ahí.

—He tomado una decisión Karin. Ambos tomaremos una pequeñas vacaciones — dijo sentándose a su lado. Entre más atrasara la notica era mejor. Así tendría tiempo de reconciliarse con Karin. Y si la suerte estaba de su lado Karin tomaría la noticia de su puesto de una manera diferente que no implique asesinarlo.

— ¿Vacaciones? ¿En serio? — en definitiva estaba soñando.

—Tienes razón Karin, hace rato que no pasamos el tiempo juntos por culpa del trabajo.

—Pero, ¿Estás seguro?

—Completamente. —Aseguro asintiendo.

— ¿Cuándo tiempo?

—Dos semanas. —Eso parecía irreal. Dejo el café en una cómoda que estaba al lado de su cama y se arrojo a sus brazos a pesar de que fue doloroso. Toshiro le correspondió acariciando su cabello. Las cosas comenzaban a ser como antes.

—Esto será grandioso. —Aseguró ella mientras se apretaba aun más fuerte. Lo tendría para ella solita por 2 semanas completas. Sin mencionar que era realmente un gran sacrificio para Toshiro el hacer esto. Ahora si no había duda, iba a salvar su matrimonio, estaba completamente segura.

—Si— dijo Toshiro aparentando que estaba convencido, pero la conciencia ya comenzaba a tomar cartas en el asunto. Quizá no conseguiría mentirle a Karin las dos semanas enteras.

—Sabes, creo que ahora sería conveniente visitar a mi familia. Hace tiempo que no veo a Yuzu y Jinta, o a Ichi-nii y Rukia-chan. Seguramente la pequeña Misaki ya ha crecido mucho.

—Sí. —contesto ausente. Karin se dio cuenta y se alejo un poco.

— ¿Te pasa algo Toshiro?

—No, nada.

—No me mientas, se que te pasa algo, y detesto que me mientan. Si vas a decir algo dímelo ahora. —Toshiro se armo de valor, iba a decírselo. No podía mentirle.

—Karin, sucede que…

— ¿Ya te arrepentiste de las vacaciones verdad? — Sonaba tan desilusionada, no pudó ahogar el comentario en su garganta. Todo le parecía tan genial que estaba segura que no era rela y cualquier cosa iba a destrozarlo. — No debía de emocionarme. Sabía que era demasiado bueno.

—No, no claro que no. Eso solo que, creo que deberíamos tomar estas vacaciones solo para nosotros dos. —Mintió. Sentía su corazón exprimirse por la culpa pero puso su mejor cara. — quizá irnos a alguna parte, solo.

—Pero no creo que gastar una noche en la familia sea un desperdicio. Además podríamos ir a visitar a tu abuela en el Rukongai. No la he visto desde hace tantos años.

—sí, si tienes razón. — sin decir más la abrazó. Ya no había punto de retorno, tendría que seguir con las vacaciones sabiendo que le mentía. No iban a ser las mejores vacaciones de su vida de eso estaba seguro.

* * *

><p><strong>Me divertí mucho haciendo la pelea. Ja Ja Ja <strong>

**En fin, comenten, sus comentarios son importantes. **

**Haven Walker. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo. **

**¡Hola amigas!**

**Lamento mucho que tarde tanto en subir este capítulo pero la verdad no podía decidir qué hacer con la historia. Decidía algo y luego lo cambiaba y así sucesivamente. **

**Pero por fin, el capitulo ya está aquí. **

**Gracias por su paciencia y espero que sea de su agrado. **

Capitulo 5-.

—Entonces…— Matsumoto vacilo mientras observaba el rostro angustiado de su capitán. Además de los rasguños y mordidas en su cuello. Cualquiera se imaginaria que tuvo una gran noche de pasión, pero su ceño fruncido y el que estuviera tan distraído decían otra cosa. Rangiku conocía perfectamente a su capitán como para saber cuando algo no estaba bien. — ¿Se encuentra bien?

Toshiro alzo la mirada hacia ella. No se había dado cuenta de que se entró a la habitación. Debería dejar de pensar en lo idiota que era por mentirle a su esposa pero simplemente no podía sacarlo de su mente.

—Sí, estoy bien Matsumoto. — contesto arreglando los ultimo papeles. Esa mañana después de dale la noticia a Karin habían desayunado juntos pero a diferencia de la espectacular noche que tuvieron, las cosas se enfriaron en la mesa. Hubo un silencio incomodo para ambos y aunque trataron de romperlo les fue imposible.

Al final, Toshiro le dijo que tenía unos últimos asuntos que atender en la oficina, a pesar de la mueca de desagrado de Karin, ella no le dijo nada.

Por eso se encontraba en su oficina, pensando.

— ¿Esta seguro capitán? Parece un poco…preocupado.

—Tomare 2 semanas de vacaciones con Karin. — dijo en un suspiro. Matsumoto chilló de emoción.

—Capitán, me alegra mucho que haya tomado esa magnífica decisión pero…— Matsumoto se acerco a él hasta invadir su espacio personal. —… no puedo creer que se haya tirado a Karin-chan cuando les dije claramente que no lo hicieran! ¿Qué son, don perros en celo?

— ¡no me grites! — Toshiro alzo la voz enojado. — ¡Y yo no me "tire" a Karin!

— ¿Y todas esas marcas en su cuello? —Toshiro se toco las marcas y desvió la mirada. Debió de ocultarlas mejor. Sabía bien que su teniente no le iba a dejar en paz por muy buen tiempo. —Bien, no importa, por lo menos está avanzando con las vacaciones así que se la perdono. Ahora lo que tiene que hacer es lo siguiente…

Toshiro estaba tan fastidiado que quería irse sin escuchar a la teniente pero no lo hizo. Obligo a cada parte de su cerebro en poner toda la atención posible en lo que decía.

—Cuando llegue a casa lo primero que hará será…— el resto lo susurro en su oído. Hubo momento en los que Toshiro fruncía el ceño, otros en los que se sonrojaba e incluso algunos en los que parecía indignado. Pero en resumen parecía ser un buen plan.

* * *

><p>Vio salir a Toshiro por la puerta principal y suspiro. Por un momento se había sentido como antes, por debajo del trabajo. Pero ahora era diferente. Él solo iba a hacer los últimos trámites para dejar todo arreglado en las últimas dos semanas.<p>

Y luego él sería todo suyo. 2 semanas enteras con su marido. Sin obligaciones, sin distracciones sin estrés. Solo ellos dos, recuperando su matrimonio.

No podía esperar.

Estaba a punto de dormir un rato más cuando sonó el timbre. Era muy extraño que alguien se presentara en su casa, principalmente porque ella y Toshiro nunca estaban. Se acomodo el top negro y reviso que tuviera los pantaloncillos cortos abrochados. Se podían ver las marcas que había dejado Toshiro por todo su cuerpo. Extrañamente se sentía orgullosa de ellas.

Bajo las escaleras saltando cada dos peldaños. Cuando llegó a la puerta miro por la rejilla y vio una cara amigable. Hiroshi.

El nuevo recluta se veía incluso más joven de lo que recordaba. Su sonrisa y su mirada tenían un aire de inocencia, a pesar de que era más alto que ella por varios centímetros, parecía su hermano menor. Su cabello estaba recogido con una coleta floja y algunos cabellos rebeldes se salían de su sitio. Eso solo le hizo querer abrazarlo pro lo tierno que se veía. También tenía esos grandes ojos grises con las pestañas más perfectas que jamás hubiera visto. Aun así no parecía afeminado.

Karin le sonrió cuando noto que traía un pequeño ramo de flores. Rosas amarillas. Eran de sus favoritas. Y no solo porque eran hermosas, sino porque le traían tantos recuerdos.

—Hola Karin-san — Hiroshi la saco de sus recuerdos. —Quería saber cómo te sentías hoy. Te traje estas — le dio el ramo de flores y ella lo acerco a su nariz. Olían delicioso. Hiroshi le sonrió. Tenía una sonrisa tan sincera que Karin no pudo evitar devolvérsela. Ese chico tenía que conocer a Yuzu. Seguramente se llevarían de maravilla.

—Muchas gracias Hiroshi. Pasa — se hizo a un lado para que Hiroshi pudiera pasar. Tardo un minuto en dejar las rosas en un jarrón con agua y volvió a sentarse en la sala con Hiroshi que observaba a su alrededor. Tenía una sonrisa en el rostro hasta que la vio nuevamente. Esta vez entrecerró los ojos para verla mejor. — ¿sucede algo?

— ¿Quién te hizo eso?— preguntó con la voz débil. Como si la estuviera viendo después de un accidente muy grave.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Tienes rasguños y moretones por todo el cuerpo. — dijo aun más bajo. Karin no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Aun cuando todo el mundo debía de saber que ella y Toshiro tenían sexo desde hace 50 años, decirlo tan abiertamente le hacía sonrojar. En especial a Hiroshi que parecía un niño. ¡Se sentía como una pervertida! Hacía 5 minutos había querido presumirlas ante toda la sociedad de almas y ahora se sentía apenada.

—Am…bueno…

— Karin-san ¿estuviste en otra pelea? ¿O alguien…? — Pareciera como si le estuviera preguntando si Santa no le traería regalos este año o algo por el estilo. Pero podía decir por sus que estaba enojado. Karin casi podía ver al cerebro de Hiroshi trabajando. Se dio cuenta cuando llego a una conclusión porque abrió los ojos con sorpresa — ¿Fue el capitán Hitsugaya?

—Ah… bueno…técnicamente si…pero…fue…

—No puedo creer que el capitán Hitsugaya hiciera algo como esto. — Hiroshi sufría con solo la idea de su capitán golpeando a Karin.

—Hiroshi…bueno — Karin tomo una gran bocanada de aire preparándose para decirle. — Toshiro y yo tuvimos una… una intensa noche…si entiendes lo que quiero decir.

Al principio él no lo capto, pero cuando lo hizo su cara se volvió de color rojo tomate. Se veía tan tierno que Karin quería abrazarlo y desordenar su cabello.

—Ah… entiendo… yo no debí de ser tan entrometido. Es solo que…bueno…siempre pensé que ustedes hacían la mejor pareja del Sereitei, y creo que el capitán Hitsugaya es incapaz de hacerle daño a su esposa pero...creo que me equivoque.

—Hiroshi, Toshiro no me haría daño. Esto fue… se nos paso al mano ¿sí? No fue nada de otro mundo. —Karin no sabía si estaba irritada porque Hiroshi estaba acusando a Toshiro de hacerle daño o porque él estaba asumiendo que ella dejaría que otra persona, aun si era Toshiro, le golpeara. O por lo menos no cuando no la cogían desprevenida por detrás.

—Por favor no te molestes Karin-san. — suplico cabizbajo. —Es solo que me preocupas.

—No deberías. Soy lo suficiente grandecita como para cuidarme yo sola.

— ¿Te castigo el capitán Hitsugaya? — preguntó Hiroshi cambiando de tema drásticamente.

— ¿Castigarme? ¿Por qué tendría que castigarme?

—Castigo a Yukiko. La dejo en suspensión por un tiempo. ¿El capitán Hitsugaya no te lo dijo? — Karin se quedo pensando sin responderle. Toshiro no le había dicho eso. Quizás era porque no le tomaba la importancia como para mencionarlo. O quizás no quería decírselo.

_¿A ti que rayos te importa Karin? Tu marido ha renunciado a 2 semanas de su adorado trabajo por ti. Porque quiere recuperar lo que tenían. Deja de sospechar de él. _

Siguiendo el consejo de su yo interior Karin le sonrió a Hiroshi.

—Me alegra que la haya castigado. Pero a mí no tiene porque hacerlo ¿sabes? Ella fue la que casi me mata, y ella empezó la pelea. Toshiro nunca sería tan injusto. — dijo esas palabras tan segura que hasta la sorprendió. Hacia tanto que no hablaba de su marido con esa confianza. Parecía que ya estaban camino a resolver sus problemas.

—Me alegra que sea así. Ustedes se apoyan mutuamente…— la mirada de Hiroshi parecía tener dolor y añoranza al mismo tiempo. Karin sintió lastima por él. Parecía que había sufrido por amor.

— ¿Tienes novia Hiroshi? — Hiroshi se sonrojo y Karin se rio de él. Ese chico en definitiva era un encanto. —Tenme confianza Hiroshi. Nada saldrá de mi boca.

—No, no tengo novia. La verdad…— vacilo varios minutos. Karin estaba casi convencida de que él no hablaría pero carraspeando él contesto. —…hay…hay alguien…alguien que es muy especial para mi… lo único que quisiera es estar al lado de esa persona… pero es imposible.

—Hiroshi, nada es imposible. Créeme yo lo sé por experiencia. Anda dime su nombre, quizás yo la conozco y puedo ayudarte a conquistarla. — le animo Karin acercándose más a él.

—Es que…esa persona es casada— él evito verla a los ojos. Karin tuvo un mal presentimiento sobre eso. —Es feliz, eso creo.

—Hiroshi…

—No tienes porque decir nada Karin-san. Me avergüenza mucho decírtelo. Porque quisiera ser tu amigo. Pero me mata ocultarte algo — murmuro mas apenas que nunca. El corazón de Karin comenzó a latir y no precisamente de excitación. Se sentía nerviosa. ¿Qué haría si Hiroshi le decía que la quería a ella? No podía haber nada entre ellos por tampoco quería romperle el corazón.

—Hiroshi… yo…

— ¡No importa! No tengo la intención de que esto afecte tu matrimonio, pero tengo que decírtelo.

* * *

><p>Toshiro estaba organizando las últimas cosas en su oficina. Para muchos había sido una sorpresa el que él se tomara vacaciones pero parecía que todos sabían la razón. Karin estaba suspendida 2 semanas, las mismas que él se tomaría su descanso. Incluso había oído exclamaciones que aprobaban su decisión. La mayoría de las mujeres del escuadrón que decían lo romántico que era eso. Él no quería que pareciera romántico. Él quería simplemente salvar su matrimonio. Pero parece que nadie sabía que las cosas en su vida personal no iban bien.<p>

—Capitán, puedo hablar con usted un momento — la aguda voz de Yukiko le dio escalofríos en su columna vertebral. Eso no iba a ser bueno. Lo mejor sería evitarla.

—Estoy ocupado. —Pero Yukiko le ignoro y entro a su oficina de todos modos. Camino enojada, como si fuera la dueña de su oficina. —No deberías estar fuera, en suspensión.

— ¡usted no puede hacerme esto! — Toshiro le envió una mirada fulminante por su tono. Él era el capitán, y no permitía que nadie le hablara así. Yukiko capto su mirada y pareció más cautelosa al hablar. —Usted me suspendió 2 semanas y le da vacaciones a esa perra.

—No la insultes — ordenó con la voz cargada de odio. —Es mi esposa de la que estás hablando. Y no le he dado vacaciones. Yo me las estoy dando, no a ella.

— ¡Pero no es justo! — el berrinche de Yukiko le saco de quicio. Se estaba comportando como una niña que no obtuvo la Barbie que quería. — Lo único que va a hacer es pasársela con… con ella— lo dijo como si "ella" fuera una enfermedad contagiosa. —¿Qué hay de mi?

—No me importa que hay de ti. Ella es mi esposa, tú eres mi subordinada. Nada más. Así que ve comprendiendo cuál es tu lugar. — la actitud de Yukiko cambio repentinamente. Le envió una mirada que, seguramente en otros hombres, era una advertencia de que los quería en su cama esa noche. Para él solo significo que ella estaría gastando su tiempo.

—Eso no tiene porque ser así— dijo ella con voz grave. Camino contoneando las caderas como si estuviera en una pasarela. Llego hasta su lado y se dejo caer en su regazo. Toshiro estaba contando hasta diez y rogando a los dioses que le dieran la suficiente paciencia para que pudiera aguantar a esa subordinada.

Yukiko comenzó a acariciar el cuello de Toshiro con su nariz provocándole varios escalofríos Pero se detuvo cuando notó las marcas de la noche de pasión de Toshiro. La ira hirvió en ella casi tan rápido como se movió para sentarse a horcadas sobre él. A penas y había sentido que ella metía su mano dentro de su Haori. Tenía la sensación de que había dejado algo allí pero ella comenzó a hablar y él se olvido de eso gracias al enojo que estaba prácticamente brotando de sus poros.

—Esa mala bruja te hizo daño— dijo como si estuviera hablando con un niño. Ella frunció los labios antes de tratar de besarlo. Pero Toshiro la esquivo rápidamente. No iba a aguantar más tonterías. Se levanto ocasionando que Yukiko cayera y se golpeara la cadera contra el escritorio. Toshiro hizo caso omiso a sus quejas. Simplemente la tomo bruscamente del brazo y la saco de su oficina.

.*.

Después de esa tonta escena con Yukiko, Toshiro estaba estresado y con decimado mal humor como para aguantar el último papeleo. Decidió dejárselo a Matsumoto y usando Shumpo se dirigió a su casa. Se detuvo en la puerta al darse cuenta de algo. Había otro reiatsu ahí. Y era el de ese recluta que había llevado a Karin a tratamientos médicos el día anterior. ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo en SU casa y con Su mujer?

Decidió que quedarse ahí parado no iba a averiguar anda así que entro.

Se petrifico ante la escena que vio. Ambos estaban en la sala enroscados en un gran y fuerte abrazo. Karin llevaba demasiada poca tela cubriendo su piel como para que le gustara que un hombre estuviera cerca de ella. Por segunda vez en su vida sintió celos. Pero esta vez no pudo controlarlos. Estaba por ir y separarlos. Quitarle a su mujer de los brazos de "ese" y luego golpearlo hasta que se le olvide por completo que conoció a Karin. Pero Karin lo vio.

Se aparto de Hiroshi inmediatamente. Ambos parecían algo nerviosos. La ira se convierto en una terrible sensación que bajaba por su estomago.

_No saques conclusiones Toshiro _ Se dijo a sí mismo. No podría soportar una infidelidad de Karin. Si, últimamente estaba distanciado pero eso…eso era impensable. Si Karin tenía un amante, significaba que no fue lo suficiente para ella. Las inseguridades que había tenía los primero meses de relación llegaron a él como si fuera viejas amigas de toda la vida.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? — por suerte su voz no dio ningún rastro de la mortificación que sentía. Era frio y calmado como todos los días.

—Nada— contesto Karin rápidamente.

¡Por Hyorinamrou! Le había engañado. Si estuviera en una batalla o en cualquier otra cosa Toshiro hubiera mantenido la mente fría y no se apresuraría a tomar decisiones. Pero esta vez entro en pánico.

Ahora si la había perdido. Ella se daba por rendida con su relación y buscaba el alivio en otros hombres. Toshiro sintió ese gran vacío en su pecho. Su cerebro se reusaba a creerlo pero, las inseguridades ahí estaban. Dándole de patadas en el trasero.

"_Nunca fuiste lo suficiente para ella" "no pudiste hacerla feliz" "Merece algo mejor" _

—Creo que será mejor que me vaya Karin-san. Gracias por todos. — dijo muy quedamente. Se notaba que tenía miedo de pasar junto a Toshiro. Y ese miedo hubiera sido bien fundando si no era porque Toshiro estaba en otro planeta. Su rostro estaba estoico pero sus ojos mostraban algo de dolor.

Karin se acerco a él unos pasos. Seguramente no había pensado mal de ella ¿verdad? Él debería de saber muy bien que era incapaz de engañarlo. Se supone que debería saberlo. Pero a jugar por ese dolor en sus ojos turquesa parecía que no.

—¡No puedo creer que este pensado eso! — grito furiosa. — ¡Como te atreves! ¡Acaso no me conoces! ¡Crees que me atrevería a ver a otros hombres! — fue una afirmación. Toshiro se quedo ahí, inmóvil sin hacer ademan de que quería decir algo. —¡ YO NO TE ENGAÑE!

— ¿Y que se supone que crea si te encuentro abrazando a otro, con muy poca ropa en el cuerpo y no quieres decirme que rayos pasaba? — controlo su voz lo mas que pudo.

—Solamente lo abracé. Es mi amigo. No tienes ningún motivo para estar celoso.

— ¡No estoy celoso! —Hasta para él eso sonó falso.

Toshiro camino hasta su habitación y Karin le siguió controlándose para no entrar en la histeria.

En el fondo Toshiro sabía que Karin no le sería infiel pero las voces en su cabeza lo estaban controlando.

"_No fuiste eres lo suficiente para ella" "Le arruinaste la vida. Le prometiste amor y felicidad eterna y no duraste ni cincuenta años" "ni siquiera puedes decirle la verdad de su suspensión, como esperas que te ame" _

Esas voces estaban torturándolo. Y lo peor de todo es que era verdad.

En el pasado nunca le había dicho a Karin que se sentía así. Le daba vergüenza admitirlo. No quería admitir que era tan inseguro.

Toshiro se paseó de un lado a otro. ¿Y si la mejor opción era terminar con su matrimonio? Eso le dolería como el infierno pero si era lo que faltaba para hacer feliz a Karin lo hacía con gusto. Quizás ella encontraría a un hombre que le pudiera poner antes que al trabajo. Qué le dijera cuando la amaba todos los días.

—Te daré el divorcio si lo quieres —susurro apenas audible pero Karin lo oyó perfectamente y se le partió el corazón.

Divorcio.

No podía pasarle eso a ella. Se supone que las cosas estaban mejorando. No iba a dejar que todo se fuera al caño por un malentendido.

—Toshiro— Hizo que se detuviera. Ahueco el rostro del capitán shinigami en sus manos. —Toshiro— volvió a llamar y estaba vez él la miro. —No quiero el divorcio. Quiero estar contigo y sacar nuestro matrimonio adelante. No te engañe con Hiroshi y nunca lo hare con absolutamente nadie. — Karin se forzó a no comenzar a gritar. Toshiro parecía realmente afectado con todo eso. Ella se hubiera esperado cualquier cosa antes que esto. Gritos, pelea, que volcara toda su ira en Hiroshi, pero nunca ni en el más loco de los escenarios había esperado que Toshiro reaccionara así por una supuesta infidelidad.

El alivio que sintió al oír esas palabras fue grande, pero se vio opacado por sus preocupaciones.

Las voces ya estaban destapadas. Había vuelvo a ser el tonto que por un milagro había podido salir con Karin.

Karin observo como Toshiro se perdía en sus pensamientos. Nunca lo había visto así. Como si estuviera peleando una batalla interna. Él problema era, ¿Cómo esa batalla podría perjudicar o ayudar en su matrimonio?

—Toshiro háblame — suplico Karin.

El tono de angustia en la voz de Karin lo mató.

Ella era tan hermosa. Desde que era una niña le había sorprendido. Era única, peculiar. Para cuando ella tenía 16 años era la chica más hermosa de toda Karakura. Sabía bien que tenía un millón de peticiones para salir de chicos humanos, todos ellos se desvivían pro ella. Y estaban vivos. Aun no podía creer que ella lo hubiera elegido a él.

Él acaricio la mejilla de ella.

—Eres tan hermosa, aun después de 50 años sigues siendo la chica más hermosa— susurro sin darse cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta pero no le importo.

Karin se acerco a él y lo beso.

Fue un beso simple, apenas un simple roce de sus labios pero a Toshiro le sacudió el corazón.

—Vamos a estar bien Toshiro. Volveremos a ser como éramos antes. Tenemos 2 semanas enteras para nosotros. — Toshiro la abrazo aun más fuerte.

— ¿Qué hacia él aquí? — pregunto. Su voz tenía un toque de ansiedad pero no lo suficiente como para que se viera tan desesperado como se sentía.

—Vino a ver si estaba bien. — dijo ella ya un poco más relajada de que la tensión se hubiera disipado. —Hablamos un rato y…me entere de algo…— Karin lo miro esperando su reacción. Él solo se mostro precavido.

—Sí, me dijo que le gustaba una persona pero era un amor imposible porque esa persona era casada. — esta vez Toshiro frunció el ceño.

—Él está enamorado de ti. Lo sabía. — parecía algo molesto pero en definitiva más relajado.

—Toshiro…el no está enamorado de mi. Él está enamorado de ti. Hiroshi es gay.

Toshiro se congelo. Karin quiso reír de la cara que había puesto Toshiro. Ella había puesto la misma cara cuando Hiroshi se lo dijo. No era que ella creyera que era algo malo, pero nunca se espero que Hiroshi le dijera que no quería afectar su matrimonio porque la persona que él amaba era su marido.

—Tienes que estar bromeando. — dijo saliendo del estupor inicial.

—Yo tampoco lo creía. Pero Hiroshi es muy sincero además le costó mucho trabajo el decírmelo. Estaba muy apenado.

En definitiva la próxima vez que Toshiro vea a ese sujeto sería demasiado incomodo. La pequeña risa de Karin lo saco de sus pensamientos.

—Hay que dejar ese tema para otro día — le mando una mirada de esas que le decían que esa noche iba a tener suerte. —Ya terminaste con todos tus asuntos en la oficina así que a partir de ahora eres todo mío.

En un movimiento rápido Karin lo arrojo hacia la cama y se subió a horcadas en él. Toshiro casi gemía de placer por pensar en las cosas que harían en las siguientes horas.

—Pensé que anoche iba a ser la última vez que haríamos el amor. Por lo menos hasta que las cosas…— Toshiro no pudo terminar porque Karin comenzó a besarle el cuello.

—No quiero…esperar más— dijo ella entre besos.

Esa mujer iba a volverlo loco. Pero escucho la vocecita de Matsumoto en su cabeza y aparto inmediatamente a Karin. Se levanto de la cama casi como relámpago.

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó Karin muy desconcertada.

—No podemos hacer el amor. — contesto el muy forzadamente. ¡Como odiaba hacer lo correcto! Prefería mil veces seguir en la cama con Karin inventando nuevas posiciones para hacerle el amor.

— ¿Por qué no? — Karin ahora estaba de mal humor.

—Porque tenemos que salir.

— ¿Salir?

—Si, a una cita.

— ¿Estas invitándome a una cita? — no había hecho eso desde que eran adolescentes. Fue realmente sorprendente que Toshiro la invitara a salir como algo más que amigos ya que tenían varios años de ser solo eso y de repente su mejor amigo, el chico del que siempre estuvo enamorada, le invitaba a salir.

—Sí. Saldremos hoy en la noche. Así que ponte algo cómodo — dijo antes de desaparecer con Shumpo. Pero al segundo volvió a la habitación. Estaba tan cerca de ella que podía sentir su calidez y embriagarse con su aroma. —Lo olvidaba— Le robo un apasionado beso que la dejo sin aliento. Pero justo cuando parecía que las cosas iba a ir más lejos el se fue.

* * *

><p><strong>Al principio dude en poner la parte donde Toshiro se sentía inseguro pero al final termine dejándola. Me imagine que Toshiro tendría varias inseguridades porque su vida personal no es su fuerte, en especial tratándose de mujeres. Pero siempre tiene a Matsumoto que lo aconseje. Ja ja ja. <strong>

**En fin, acepto todo tipo de comentarios. **

**Haven Walker. **


End file.
